vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder-Green
Summary Wonder-Blue is one of the main members of the Wonderful 101. His skill in sniping caught the eye of CENTINEL, which is what led to him getting on the team. Despite his youth, he stated himself that he could shoot through the hole of a doughnut 100 kilometers away, while eating a doughnut himself. He is prone to ignoring the reality of is surroundings and constantly feels like the world revolves around him, likely due to his privileged upbringing. He is also shamelessly rude and carefree, which is expressed through insults frequently being thrown at Wonder-Blue and awkward attempts to flirt with Wonder-Pink. The care he shows for his gun is another more careful side of him that holds great pride in his position. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, High 7-C to High 6-C via Unite Morph | At least Low 7-B, 7-A to Low 5-B via Unite Morph Name: Jean-Sébastien Renault, Wonder-Green, Le Sniper Supérieur Origin: The Wonderful 101 Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Human, Sniper, Superhero, Wonderful One Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Sniper, Enhanced Jump, Minor Toon Force, Empathic Manipulation via Wonder-Liner (assimilates civilians onto his team and gives them the power of a Wonder-Mask, allowing them to fight alongside him) Unite Morph/Build allows him to use subatomic-level Matter Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Attack Reflection, Statistics Amplification, Enhanced evasive maneuvers, Forcefield Creation, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Health-Restoration, Explosion Manipulation, Shockwave Creation Attack Potency: At least Wall level (CENTINEL Suits can tear through 50 cm metal alloy as if it were paper, his gun should be comparable to Wonder-Blue's un-amplified sword), Large Town level+ to Large Island level via Unite Morph (Can easily dispatch of Cough-Foon assault ships, contributed in the various fights with Prince Vorkken) | At least Small City level+ (Comparable to Wonder-Blue), Mountain level+ to Small Planet level via Unite Morph (Contributed to the defeats of the Diejeah, Ohdarko, Diekuu Ohrowchee, Machine World Jergingha, and Wonder-Jergingha) Speed: Hypersonic '''with '''FTL '''reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Wonder-Red and Prince Vorkken) | '''Massively FTL (Can keep up with the Diejeah) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 100 (Can easily carry around his Unite Gun at full size) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, Large Town Class+ to Large Island Class via Unite Morph attacks | At least Small City Class+, Mountain Class+ to Small Planet Clas's via Unite Morph attacks 'Durability: At least Wall level normally (CENTINEL Suits can tank 918 mm bullets from 5 meters away without being scratched), Large Town level+ to Large Island level with assistance from Unite Morph/Build | At least Small City level+, Mountain level+ to Small Planet level with assistance from Unite Morph/Build Stamina: Should be extremely high Range: At least several dozen meters via his gun, likely up to 100 kilometers (claimed himself that he could should through the hole of a doughnut from 100 km away while eating a doughnut himself) Standard Equipment: *'Christine Daaé' - Wonder-Green's rapid-fire proton gun. *'CENTINEL Suit' - A superpowered exoskeleton with bio-metallic fibers that grant superhuman physical characteristics. It contains data that can be converted into matter, which is used for the materialization of Unite Morphs. When one dons their Wonder-Mask, it only takes 3 billionths of a second for this suit to form around them. Intelligence: Should be somewhat high Weaknesses: Rather clumsy, prone to panicking when things turn south, can be very carefree at times Notable Attacks/Techniques: Combat Maneuvers: * Wonder-Cyclone: The user repeatedly swings their weapon around in circles, damaging all nearby enemies. * Wonder-Rising: The user does an uppercut with their weapon. * Wonder-Jump: The user leaps over a great distance. * Wonder-Liner: The user has their team line up in a particular shape. The shape of the line will determine which Unite Morph will be used. Unite Morphs: Users of Unite Morph have the power to materialize objects by combining their teammates. The objects being built require the digital data within the CENTINEL Suits, so the more team mates jump in, the larger and more powerful the object will get. * Unite Gun: When the player draws an 'L' shape with the Wonder-Liner, Wonder-Green assembles his teammates into a gigantic gun, with each bullet that is fired also using up one person. This gun can also pick things up with its muzzle and fire them back out at opponents. **'Unite Launcher:' One of Unite Gun's unlockable higher forms. Morphs Unite Green's team mates into a large rocket launcher that fires rapid shots. **'Unite Cannon:' One of Unite Gun's unlockable higher forms. Morphs Unite Green's team mates into a large cannon. It is slow, but packs immense firepower. * Unite Camp: The user assembles their team together to morph into a large tent. This gives extra energy to the Unite Gauge, temporarily allowing for them to put more energy into their Unite Morphs. * Unite Rocket: The user assembles their team together to morph into a rocket, which shoots straight upward, reaching great heights. * Unite Ladder: The user lines up their team mates on the side of a wall, morphing them into a ladder for the user to climb up. * Unite Chain: Same as Unite Ladder, but for making bridges. * Unite Ball: '''Assembles the user and their team into a large ball, which can roll around to evade attacks. * '''Unite Guts: Assembles the user and their team into a giant plate of gelatin. Protects from enemy attacks and deflects them. Can be upgraded to Unite Spikes, which makes spikes rapidly extend out of the gelatin to damage any nearby enemies. * Unite Glider: Assembles the user's team into a large paraglider. * Unite Spring: Assembles the user and their team into a massive spring, which can leap to the left or the right in rapid fashion. * Special Morphs: **'Wonderful Forever:' Morphs the user and their team into a giant golden 'W', and fires a powerful laser out of it. **'Platinum Forever:' Morphs the user and their team into a giant silver 'P', and creates a massive Omni-directional explosion to wipe out anybody in its range. **'Unite Green:' Morphs Wonder-Green and his teammates into a giant replica of himself. Key: Limited Form | Unlimited Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wonderful 101 Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Rich Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Gun Users Category:Matter Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5